


Talk or He Gets Hurt.

by GonnaRattleTheStars



Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [10]
Category: Anastasia (1997), Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003), Treasure Planet (2002)
Genre: BTHB Prompt: Knife to the Throat, Hostage Situations, M/M, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25430890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonnaRattleTheStars/pseuds/GonnaRattleTheStars
Summary: Dimitri suddenly feels his legs being kicked out from underneath him, and he goes down hard on the wooden floorboards. The rest of the pirates hold him down, and he looks up to see the captain pulling Jim by the arm--rather harshly--out of the cabin. In total Jim fashion, he's cussing the captain out and struggling to get away, though his attempts are feeble. Dimitri cracks a smile at his boyfriend's feistiness, but that smile is cut short and turns into a snarl when the captain shuts him up by slapping him across the face."You," Sinbad states, looking at Dimitri as he twists Jim's arm behind his back, taking out a dagger and pressing it against the younger man's throat, "are going to tell me where I can find any valuables worth stealing in Paris.""Over my dead body!""Maybe not yours," Sinbad presses the knife further against Jim's skin, letting a little bit of blood drip out, "but his? More than likely. So spill."
Relationships: Dimitri | Dmitry (Anastasia 1997 & Broadway)/Jim Hawkins
Series: BadThingsHappen - R1 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829269
Kudos: 8
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Talk or He Gets Hurt.

How they ended up in this situation, they don't exactly know. One moment, they're on a ship to Russia for vacation, and the next, the ship they're on is raided by pirates and both of them are taken hostage. All they know is that they're not supposed to be here.

Jim is taken from Dimitri and put below deck in one of the cabins for the majority of the voyage to... wherever the hell they're going, and Dimitri himself is put to work scrubbing the top deck with all eyes on him at all times. He's frustrated that he doesn't know what the captain, who the others call Sinbad, is doing to Jim whenever he goes below deck to his cabin.

Dimitri swears, if he's doing anything to hurt him, he'll make it his personal mission to kill or at least incapacitate every single fucking pirate on this ship and get Jim and himself out of here. He knows that these pirates can easily overpower him, but that won't stop him.

He's getting them off of this ship, no matter what it takes. Even if he has to start a riot or take a stand against them, he'll do whatever is possible.

* * *

"Where do you think they were going on that other boat?"

"I dunno, but it seemed fancy, so maybe somewhere just as fancy."

Dimitri scrubs at the floorboard absentmindedly, ignoring what the other pirates are saying. He's just wanting to do his job as quickly as he can so that he can get more leisure time, though he won't be able to check up on Jim afterwards, as both the captain and the other, stronger-looking man guarding the cabin that they have him in will probably make sure of.

"The boy that the captain is keeping in his cabin is cute, though."

"Yeah, you think I can ask the cap'n to let me have him for myself?"

That does it. The way they're talking about Jim infuriates the man, almost to the point where he wants to break the mop he's holding just to have some sort of a weapon against these disgusting thieves. Dimitri swivels his head and gives a death glare to the other pirates, who glare back just as menacingly. One of the pirates brings out a sword and just holds it, but he stands his ground.

Dimitri suddenly feels his legs being kicked out from underneath him, and he goes down hard on the wooden floorboards. The rest of the pirates hold him down, and he looks up to see the captain pulling Jim by the arm--rather harshly--out of the cabin. In total Jim fashion, he's cussing the captain out and struggling to get away, though his attempts are feeble. Dimitri cracks a smile at his boyfriend's feistiness, but that smile is cut short and turns into a snarl when the captain shuts him up by slapping him across the face.

"You," Sinbad states, looking at Dimitri as he twists Jim's arm behind his back, taking out a dagger and pressing it against the younger man's throat, "are going to tell me where I can find any valuables worth stealing in Paris."

"Over my dead body!"

"Maybe not yours," Sinbad presses the knife further against Jim's skin, letting a little bit of blood drip out while Jim tries not to make a sound, "but his? More than likely. So spill."

Dimitri and Jim's eyes lock onto one another, and Jim pleads silently with Dimitri not to say anything. Dimitri gives a nod towards him, keeping his mouth shut. At their captain's silent order, the rest of the thieves let him up off the ground. Sinbad, however, keeps an eye on him and makes sure he doesn't try anything, which he doesn't, considering if he did try anything, Jim would probably have his throat slit right in front of him, and he can't fathom watching his boyfriend die knowing he was the reason.

"Did you not hear me?! I said spill unless you wanna be mopping your boyfriend's blood off this deck!"

"Oh, I heard you," Dimitri replies, "I just know how to get to Paris by train, not by boat."

Sinbad groans in anger and then tosses Jim towards his partner, who catches him before he hits the floor. Dimitri holds him close, glaring at Sinbad and the others fiercely. He then takes Jim down to the cabin that he's being held in, treating his wound almost immediately.

"What did you do to make him angry at you?"

"Oh, y'know," Jim leans back carefully against the wall, "just the usual. Talked back to him. The tipping point was when I said that we knew where the treasure in Paris, France was held, but refused to tell where and how to get there."

Dimitri sighs and then gives his partner a smile, following Jim's lead, smile growing wider when the younger puts his head on his shoulder.

They stay like that for the rest of the night, just enjoying the fact that Jim didn't bleed out on the upper deck because of Dimitri's stubbornness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ten prompts, fifteen more to go!! I really hope my readers are enjoying these! I know that whump and things like that aren't everyone's cup of tea, but to those who are into whump and Disney, I hope these satisfy ya. <3


End file.
